One Punch Guide
ONE PUNCH !!! Tadada dadada dada da dadada dada da dadadaaaa This build focuses on the five first seconds of the duel, if you are alive after 5 sec, you are as good as dead. The main purpose is to deal the maximum damage possible while negating all your opponent's strategies Pros : * Overwhelming against humans * Works against most of the bots * ONE SHOT some players * FAST, you don't waste time. * Works even with cheap stuff Cons * Weak in hunting * maybe repetitive * Weak against full defensive players * sometimes a bit messy Build : * con : ( 0 ) You only need damage * agi : ( 0 ) Acc potion will give you enough * luck : ( 5 to10 ) enough to get +/-54% crit (potion will do the rest) * str : ( everything !!! ) ONE PUNCH !!! Weapon : * 2 handed big ass mace or axe. Upgrade it as much as you can Armor bonus : Required : * Crit damage * Crit rate * Additional damage * Attack speed * +/- accuracy Should be avoided (for PvP) : * Def * Eva * Potion buffs (lenght or efficiency) Potions PVP * Acc/Dmg x6 * Liz x6 * Crit rate x6 * Speed x6 * Holy water x8 * NO HEALTH POTION !!! healing is for noobs !! PVM * Acc/Dmg x5 * cDef x10 * Crit rate x5 or eva x10 * Speed x5 * Vampire x5 Artifact : * Pvp : Scarab (if bots) or Incense (if humans) * PvM : Incense (or ying yang for dark plains) Play style : PVP : Spam all the potions as fast as possible, non stop from left to right and artifact at the start of the game send all your holy waters and reload your other potion fast if ennemy uses hw too watch his HP disappear PVM : This build is weak against monsters because even if damage is high, DPS with defensive potions is lower than a regular dagger build, and because of low acc we can't use low crit. If you control, use the incense to gain a heal buff when you need it. Vampiric potion and damage should do the rest. If you auto hunt, get a dagger build, it will be 2 difficulty level more effective. Comments : This build is based on maximal damage burst. Be aware that lizard tail works better if you are hurt a lot, so def and eva potions are worse than useless. Taking damage is the best way to win. Healing is pointless, because you need all the potion slots for it to work, and if it doesn't work you are dead anyway. Scarab is really important, especially against bots, because you need to block ennemy automatic healing. Incense may be better against human players, because of surprise effect, but sadly for the moment ladder is filled with bots. Your main defense is holy water. Its purpose isn't to negate enemy burst (the more you get it the better), but to negate the ennemy's cDef and cEva pots. You can increase your total healing by upgrading your equipment. Because low def% is better, do not bother about buying fancy armors for pvp. If there was no health bonus on armors, fighting naked would be the best option... For pvm a good armor with high def% is better. Have fun !! Was this ONE PUNCH guide useful ? (please help us improve it in the comments section !) Yes totally ! Worth reading... No.